Misread
by Emi.x
Summary: Leaving the village should be a hard task, but when there is nothing to stay for, will it be so? Parings; well later NejiTen, NaruHina
1. Finding Out

**M**_i_s**_r_**_e_**a**_d_

Disclaimer; Me and Emily honestly don't kill sims! WE MURDER THEM xD... any ways... we don't own Naruto... but we own the ghosts of the sims we buuuuuuuuuuurn!

**Authors Note;**

**HONEST!... so yer, me and Emily are having a sleepover week, and like decided to kill sims... as a night hobby... so yer, warning; randomness, a deviously demented Sakura, and just some good Sakura slating. (We have decided to hate Sakura till she loves Lee! But she will be in my fanfics, in the old ones as a nice person, in new ones, as a demented ghost?)**

_Summary; Leaving the village should be a hard task, but when there is nothing to stay for, will it be so?_

**Tenten P.O.V;**

I whistled quietly to myself, as I climbed the stairs to my apartment, my whistling faltering slightly as I climbed the stairs. As I neared the top few steps, I sped up slightly, taking them two at a time. I pulled the key out of my back pocket, and found the small black device attached to the ring, running it over the sensor pad at the door. The door opened with a click. I pushed it open further and took a step inside.

"Hello?" I called, as I bent over to pick up the plain piece of paper that had fluttered to the floor when I opened the door.

Standing up straight, I unfolded the paper, and read the neat scrawl aloud. "I have just gone down to the clearing to the west of our old training ground with an past friend. Come along if you wish."

I shrugged to myself, seeing nothing better to do. Setting the paper down with a smile, I left the apartment, and made the tedious journey back down the stairs which I had just walked up.

**x**x**x**

I neared the clearing, swinging my arms freely by my side. I felt the soft grass tickle the bare skin of my ankle, and the uncovered skin of my feet. The sound of my sandals should have alerted the nearby nin to my presence, so I felt no need to call out as I spotted them between the trees.

As I neared I began to notice how unnecessarily close the two bodies were, my pace began to slow as my heart beat intensified, my arms freezing by my side, as I saw the familiar green eyes, and the hair I had glimpsed just once before. Walking at no more then a snails pace, I reached the gap in the trees, peering through the space. I felt my whole body suddenly stop, my heart freezing, as the two lips met in the middle of the clearing, the girls green eyes closing, as were Neji's clear ones.

I felt my eyes unfocused as tears slid from them, my body falling onto the cold floor as a certain memory came back to me from exactly a month ago.

_I walked down the street, the bags of clothes in my hands, clear evidence of my activities of the day. _

_I turned into my road, and slowed my hastened pace. I narrowed my eyes on the flats block, as I noticed Neji standing in the doorway, hugging some unknown brunette women. I shrugged, and clutched the bags tighter, not realising until I felt the plastic begin to hurt the chapped skin on the inside of my hand._

_Shrugging it off I carried on walking, as did the brunette, not before turning to me her green eyes sharp, any hint of the playful smile the face previously held was completely gone._

I shuddered as I pieced it together, trying not to scream out as a sudden pain stabbed through my chest. I slowly dragged myself of the floor, trying hard to stay quiet, the last thing I want was for Neji to notice me now.

I slipped my sandals off, and clutched them tightly in my hand, before making a hastened dash through the field, and into the busy streets of Konoha.

**Hinata P.O.V;**

I stood in the middle of my bedroom, my eyes darting on the various dresses hanging on my walls, my nerves clearly showing, as I stood there never still.

I tried calling Tenten's mobile once more, knowing if she didn't answer this time, I would have to decide what to wear on my own.

As the familiar voice came from the phone, I sighed, and slid the phone down, ending the call. There was no need to leave her a voice mail.

I put my phone on my bed and walked over to my door, opening it just enough for me to peer out of it. I stood there for a few seconds, waiting for my maid-in-waiting to pass by.

"Mia!" I hissed, as she walked passed. She glanced at me, trying to keep her face composed, but the surprise evident.

"Heiress?" She asked me. I beckoned to her, shaking my head as she referred to me as that.

She entered the room, eyes taking in the scattered dresses, instantly knowing what I wanted. Making her way surely across the room, she picked up the most simple dress there, and handed it to me.

Not stopping, she grabbed the matching shoes, and a simple silver locket.

I held the soft silk, the colour matching that of my eyes. Without a second thought I slipped the dress on, holding my hair up as Mia did the zip up for me, and put on the necklace. Bending down to slip on the shoes, I saw her dash to my dressing table, and pull out a white rose from the vase there. I rightened myself, and she simply put my hair into a messy bun, placing the rose through the bun, like a chopstick.

Stepping away from me, she gave me a clear view of my self in the mirror. The tight silk held itself tightly onto my figure, loosening up at my hips, and flowing into a floaty skirt that went to my knees. The colour of the dress gave my eyes some sort of new colour, and my hair completed the look. Simple, but elegant.

"You look perfect... for Naruto, I am guessing?" Mia asked. I nodded softly, her words soothing my doubts slightly, but one question held itself in my mind; Was I really perfect for him, or was I the perfect image of an Hyuuga heiress?

**x**x**x**

I knocked on the partition window in the car, the driver nodding, knowing what I wanted.

The car pulled to a stop in the road before the one where I was destined to meet Naruto, but my nerves were to much, and I prayed the soothing winter night may pacify them slightly.

As I walked, the cool air did as I hoped, and I found my breath ease slightly. I turned into the road, and heard a Naruto's gentle voice speaking in a hushed whisper. My eyes instantly darted to the sound, and I spotted him and an unfamiliar green-eyed blonde sharing a passionate embrace.

I gasped aloud, and the few people in the street turned to face me, but I couldn't seem to focus on these faces, let alone attach their names to them. All I could focus on were two bright blue eyes, happiness filling them, till he saw me. The happiness was soon filled with confusion. Tears escaped from the corners of my eye, and I shook my head.

"Hinata!" He called, as I turned and ran. I could hear his footsteps following me, running as well. I sped up trying to away from him, but as I did so my heels betrayed me, and my ankle fell to the side, my body following. I lay there on the floor, before I sat up, bringing my knees closer to me. I heard Naruto breathing heavily above me, before feeling his warm breath on the top of my cheek.

"Get away!" I whimpered from my position on the floor.

"Hin-" He started, extending his hand and placing it lightly on my shoulder.

"NO!" I shrieked and leant away from his touch, but his hand stayed planted there. "S-stay away... please."

I felt his other hand touch my face and wipe away a tear as it made its way down my cheek, and I couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the pain that shot through my ankle as I jolted up, I ran along the streets.

"Please, dont follow!" I called after me as I ran through the streets, raindrops beginning to fall from the sky.

"Hinata!" I heard him call, but I ignored it and focused on my own steps as I ran along the pavement, the rain landing softly on my skin.

Convinced I was far enough away, I stopped, and lent against a wall, sliding down it, letting my tears fall even faster and harder then before.

x**x**x

I knocked on the door, shivering as I stood there wet to the bone. When noone answered I began to knock on the door harder and harder, before I began to pound it with my fists.

I heard the soft sound as someones footsteps made their way across the padded flooring. Eventually I heard the soft click as they opened the door. I held my breathe as I took in the women before me. I knew it was Tenten, but nothing about her seemed right. Her hair was hanging losely from her usual buns, her eyes red rimmed and puffy, and her usual soft smile was no where in sight on her lips, but instead there hung a small self pitying smile, but one that I could tell was not aimed at me.

I knew that I must have looked similar as she looked at me, but I didn't care. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her body, and she buried her head into my shoulder, a new flow of tear spilling out of her eyes, and before I knew it I joined her.

"I thought I had run dry..." She sniffed through the tears, as she pulled away from the hug, and let me into the house. I followed her into her room, sitting on her bed, and wrapping the quilt around me. As she told me what happened while she dug me out some clothes, I noticed the fact that every single piece of her clothes had been shoved roughly into a case.

I didn't say anything as she handed me the clothes, but told her what had happened to me before I commented.

"I know this is an obvious question... but why are you doing this?" I asked her softly.

"Why should I stay, when there is nothing to stay for." She stated. I nodded, slowly, knowing that she knew before I did that I would join her in leaving the village.

"Are you finished?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I am only here as I didn't know how to tell you..." She said gesturing to the mess of scrap paper in the corner of the room.

"Lets go to mine then," I said, leaving the room.

**x**x**x**

We stood at the gate, and slipped through silently. As we ran through the dense forest I stole a brief glance back at the one place I hoped I would never see again.


	2. Flashback

**M**_i_s_**r**__e_**a**_d_

Disclaimer; we don't own Naruto...

**Authors Note; So yeah, Sakura will be deviously deviant... HONEST! She may not be yet, but the time will come * rubs hands together *. So yeah, sorry if the sorry gets a bit confusing here, most of it is flashbacks, and various stuff like that. It will link in later, honest :). And I am sorry if it is rubbish, we were writing clips as we were having a bit of a karaoke... god save our ears!**

_Summary;_ _Leaving the village should be a hard task, but when there is nothing to stay for, will it be so?_

**Tenten P.O.V;**

We ran for a mere half an hour, just far enough for the village to vanish from our view before we came to a stop.

I set down my bag in the clearing, before I went in search of firewood, while Hinata stayed behind to set up the beds.

Walking through the thick trees, I gathered the required pieces of dried wood that would enable us to eat tonight. When my arms were almost overflowing with the required objects, I began to make my way back to the clearing, hoping I hadn't strayed too far from the clearing in my hunt for appropriate wood.

In the distance I could hear a faint rustling in the undergrowth. Taking one last look through the the trees towards were I believed the clearing to be, I decided to take a look at what was making the noise. I placed the odd pieces of wood in a pile, and began to walk to the right.

Courage was one of my strong points, but it did not stop my heart from beating quicker than usual. I began to wonder why this was so as I made my way through the thick bushes.

By now I could hear the soft laboured breathing of the animal, and something told me it was not in the best of health. I knelt down, and peered under the branches of the nearest plant, and saw a rather large bundle of fur.

The animals curious eyes slowly opened, gazing at me with a sleepy mix of curiosity and hostility.

I extended my hand slowly, to reach out and touch it, but before I could even lightly brush my finger tips along the surface of the creature, it shifted positions swiftly.

The animal was now in a defensive crouch, teeth barred. I smiled slightly, as it revealed the animal as a cat, female judging by the bulge now revealed from the new defensive positioning.

I smiled to the cat sympathetic, and subconsciously lowered my hand to the forming bump on my stomach.

Taking it more slowly this time, I carefully lowered my free hand down to the cats fur, avoiding the barred teeth which started to dart towards my arm as I neared the cat.

I began to slowly run my hand along the thick fur that covered her body, and began to think of a name for this cat.

As I began to run my hand through the tangled brown fur, I felt Hinata's familiar chakra approaching the area. I slowly began to pull the cat towards me, not wanting to startle it. When I had it on my knees, Hinata found us. Smiling slightly, she came and joined me in petting the animal.

"Kuri," She simply stated. I smiled, names was one of the many things that came naturally to her, and there was no way I was going to disagree with her. The cat had brown eyes, and thick brown fur, darker and lighter spots decorating the hair.

"Kuri," I whispered to the now calm cat, smiling as the cat seemed to nod slightly in agreement with us.

I began to lose track of time as we sat there stroking Kuri, lost in thoughts of long ago.

I snapped out of my trance, suddenly, when the whole sky seemed to darken, the moon and stars covered by the grey clouds.

I watched as the stars and moon tried to fight against the clouds, but as the clouds gained more thickness, the moon made one last bid to free itself, but the clouds seemed to dash across with it, cutting it of.

As I was watching, I noticed the place at which the moon was in the sky, trying to predict the time. It wasn't one of my strong points to say the least, but right now it was easy, for the moon was in the centre of the sky.

Midnight.

As the clouds began to become more menacing, looking like they could burst at any moment, I knew it was time to move back to camp. We would have to set up the tents now.

I slowly got up, trying to keep as still as I could so as not to awaken the sleeping cat in my arms. Hinata followed, walking slightly in front of me, knowing I had just about forgotten the way back to our camp.

We reached the area where I had left the firewood, and Hinata picked them up, quickly and quietly, before walking on again, swiftly.

We reached the clearing, and I placed Kuri on my bed. She snuggled into the blankets and I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched.

I heard Hinata cough slightly from behind me, catching my attention. I turned to face her, and nodded slightly to her, knowing the cough was her way of saying hurry.

I started on my tent, not paying attention to what I was doing, not needing to after the amount of times I had done this before.

Before I knew it I was finished and sitting in front of the fire on a fallen log, with Hinata by my side, Kuri wide awake and purring at my feet. I was ready for bed, and so was Hinata but there was a few things we had to discuss first.

"So what will our names be then?" I asked her. She smiled weakly to me and began to think.

"Well we know that the cat is Kuri," She said weakly. "I think our family name can be Machiki. We will pose as sisters, I can cast a gen jutsu on my eyes, I am guessing I will need to."

"Yes, we cant afford for your eyes to give you away," I replied.

"You can be called Haruki," She informed me. "Your full name will be Haruki Sachi Machiki, you will stay 18, but your birthday will be the 18th March. It's easier to only change it by a few days."

I nodded, trying to register that whenever someone calls that name I must respond, never to Tenten. That could be a fatal mistake. "Want me to name you?"

"Would you mind?" She asked with a tired smile.

"Of course not!" I replied. There is nothing harder then trying to name yourself. Trust me I have tried before. I sat there deep in thought for a few minutes, no names I could think of suited her. I wasn't very good at this. "What about Asami Shiro Machiki?"

She nodded to me, to tired to think it over, see if it could lead back to us.

"And your birthday can be the 31st of January," I said with a slight smile. However, as I heard the slight snore coming from her direction, I knew she hadn't heard. Too tired to move her, or myself, I leant my head on top of her head, and allowed myself to sleep.

**x**x**x**

I screamed out in emotional pain, thrashing at the air, before I suddenly fell made onto the could hard floor, dragging Hinata with me.

"TENTEN!" She exclaimed, worried by my sudden screaming, or so I thought. "I mean Haruki."

"Bit late to correct yourself Asami," I said with a small smile.

She shook of my comment. "You have been thrashing all night, it's amazing you didn't fall of the bed sooner."

I shuddered slightly as I recalled my dream. Usually dreams don't bother me, as Hinata well knew, so she knew this was a memory.

"Want to tell me?" She asked, trying not to pry. I sighed, knowing the worst thing I could do was keep it from her now.

"I am sorry I never told you this before," I started. I cast my mind back to that night two years ago now, and began to explain it to her, like I was reading a description from a book... like I was instructing her with screen directions.

_I ran through the back street alleys of this unknown place, sticking to the shadows as best I could without having to go out of my way and slow my pace to do so. _

_I turned my head slightly behind me when I heard the footstep suddenly cease, my wild hair blowing into my eyes. _

_Trying to shake the hair out of my eyes, I turned my head back round just in time to smack into a hard chest._

_Before I could fall, I felt the persons iron grip on my arms. I squeaked in shock, trying not to blow my cover, they would be here soon... or so I hoped._

_I heard someone... no some people chuckle from the rooftops above me. I shuddered as I __heard them jump to the alley floor. _

_Outnumbered, I knew I had no choice but to try to fight back, and blow my cover._

_Slowly, I tried to reach my right hand to my right leg where I had hidden a kunai, but the hands that held my arms were stronger then I thought. _

_Before I had a chance to try a new tactic, I was thrown against the wall, the man before me pinning my arms to my side with his hands, while leaning his legs against mine in order to keep my legs from moving._

_I felt the point of the kunai dig into my leg, and I winced slightly, as I felt my warm blood begin to trickle down my skin. But that wasn't what bothered me... it was the fact that if his leg was applying enough pressure to the kunai to manage to make it cut me, then he could feel it also. _

_I saw him lean back slightly, and pull my arms forward, holding them in front of me. _

_One of the goons behind him moved forward and wrapped something rough against my wrist, before pulling them harshly together. I winced and try to move my hands or legs, making the kunai dig deeper into my leg, while the hands that restrained mine held them tight. _

_Once the goon had success fully tied the rope, he dropped my hands, and leaned forward again, making my hands dig into my stomach, making me feel sick._

_He lowered his hands to my knees, and slowly dragged them up my leg, making me shiver in a slight fear, knowing there was nothing I could do. _

_Not able to peer down and see anything but the subjects shoulder, I had to rely on what I could feel, like now I could feel the rough texture of thick rope wrap itself around my ankles, binding them together, while the hands that were being dragged up my legs stopped, as his left hand reached the kunai._

_I looked into the eyes before me, keeping my eyes emotionless, while he smiled smugly. _

_He wrapped his hand around the weapon, while with the other hand he began to explore my left thigh, slowly travelling upwards._

_While he carried on feeling my lower body up with his right hand, which was now on my left hip, he undid the holster which held the kunai. When he had finished slowly undoing it, he waved in slowly in front of my eyes, teasingly._

_'So what do we have here then?' He whispered into my ear, playfully biting it._

_I tried to move my hands from their prison, as he did that, only resulting in hurting my own stomach more, as the fabric caused a slight friction burn._

_He smiled even more as he felt my futile attempts to free a part of my body._

_'I think someone has been telling us some lies,' he said leaning his head back, as in a bid to tell his little posy he had gathered with him. 'I guess we will have to find a way to get who she really is out of her.'_

_I could hear his gangs sick laughs behind him, while his right hand had found my breast, and grabbed at it with his hand, not in the least bit gentle._

_The clink as metal hit the ground sounded along the alley as he dropped my kunai._

_Now his left hand began to explore my body, this time with a hastened paste, running it hurriedly along the length of my body, dipping in order to reach lower then he was able to stood, while his right hand stayed firmly planted to my breast, rubbing his hand against it._

_I squirmed from beneath him, trying to free myself, but it just made him grab my hip-which was the place his right hand was currently-and grip my breast harder, pushing me back against the wall._

_'I don't think I am the only one pretending to be someone I am not,' I said, keeping my voice even, causing him to involuntarily frown. 'You are more then just a simple well trained criminal. You're a ninja.'_

_'Well said,' He replied, leaving a trail of kisses along my jaw line. I just hoped he didn't realise I was just stalling. 'It takes one to know one.'_

_His kisses where now making their way down my neck, along my collar bone, while his hands where making their way to the clasp of my bra, pulling me closer to him._

_I felt his warm hands reach the clasp, and expertly undo it. No bother to move his hands, one of his goons came and cut the arm straps of my bra. My bra then fell down my body to the floor of it's own accord._

_The kisses on my neck stayed there, but he began to nip at my neck softly at first before he began to bite the skin there._

_He took both of his hands and placed them on my breasts, and pushed me against the wall. Bored with just feeling, he began to undo the back of my dress, but the rope that bound my __hands together would prove a problem when it came to removing the dress. Knowing this already, two of the men behind stepped forward and held a wrist each, while the third one untied the rope. The leader of the small gang stepped back slightly in order to allow the dress off._

_Holding my wrist firmly in their hands, they allowed then dress to slip of my arms, so the straps were now resting on their wrists. The third one now redid the rope, and the other two released my wrists, and allowed the dress to slip to the floor._

_Before the others could see me, the ring leader (so to speak) stepped forward and retook the position he had just moved out of, legs either side of mine, hands on my breast. _

_He slowly lowered his hands and glanced down, nodding happily to himself._

_'Perfect,' he whispered against my neck, making me shudder as his lips moved against my skin._

_He took his hands away, and gripped my hands, sliding them over his head, so the were around his neck, pulling him closer to me._

_Satisfied, he lowered his hands to my pants, running his hands along the lines of my pants, before he began to pull at them, sliding his hand in, but not lowering them._

_Just as I felt his finger against the point of entrance to my womb, I felt his whole body go limp against me, his head lulling against my neck, the hand against my hip dropping, while I felt someone yank at the arm of the hand that was in my pants._

_'Tenten?' I heard the person ask. I nodded, knowing that they could see, while a slow tear of relief trickled down my cheek. 'It's OK, I am here now.'_

_I felt a cold finger wipe the tear away. He left his finger lingering there for a second longer then was needed, before he pulled away and pulled out a weapon out that cut away the bindings at my wrists and ankles. I held the person that was about to rape me where he was in order to hide my almost naked body from the eyes before me. _

_'Look away... let me keep some dignity,' I told him. Knowing I couldn't see him if he moved his head he replied._

_'Of course,' He replied._

_I put on my ruined bra, and slipped on my dress, and tapped him on the shoulder, rubbing the now delicate skin of my wrists._

_He turned to face me, his white eyes angry, and frustrated. 'I am sorry, we let you down.'_

_I sighed, knowing he would blame himself for this. 'You are here now.'_

_I shivered as he looked into my eyes, not saying anything. I could see the hurt there, at the idea he may have let me down._

_'Neji, honest, I am OK, you came just in time,' I tried, laying my hand gently on his shoulder, but he just shook it off._

_'No it's not OK,' He hissed, the hostility in his voice making me take a step back. _

_We stood there in a dark silence, before the men on the floor began to stir. Neji ignored them, or so I thought, instead just staring at me. I couldn't take seeing his stare any more, and looked to the floor, concentrating on the small random details there._

_Suddenly I felt a hand on the small of my back, but before I even had a chance to blink, Neji darted forward and repeatedly hit the man. I felt the blood of the man on my arms, while I felt the back of my dress wettened from it also._

_I spun around, and grabbed Neji's hand. The ninja was long dead, and from looking at the body he barely looks human, more like a blood covered mess of wet newspaper._

_I turned and looked at me, his hard softening at my worried expression. All of a sudden his hands grabbed for my arms and he began to shake me desperately._

_'Tell me... tell me they didn't manage to actually... actually...' His voice was shaking with this rare burst of emotion. 'Tell me I was in time...'_

_I tried to face my hand to his cheek, but his hands held my arms fast, so I had to settle to looking into his frantic eyes._

_'I can promise you, you were on time,' I said, my voice cracking with the overwhelming feeling of relief, as I realised how close he had cut it._

_'Don't just say that... swear on your life! Take an oath of blood,' I could see his eyes searching mine, making sure I was telling the truth._

_'I swear on the blood that runs through my veins, on the chakra that occupies my body that they did not rape me. If you were a second later, then I would not be able to say this,' I replied, making sure I said the truth._

_The frantic look in his eyes was replaced by relief, and he drew me towards him, hugging me __close and kissing the top of my head._

_'Neji?' I asked. _

_'I love you Tenten,' He said, his lips smashing against mine before I could reply. The minute he drew away I smiled to myself as the look in his eye made sense. I leaned against his shoulder, and snuggled into his neck, breathing in his scent, praying this wasn't just a dream, praying he had come in time, and I hadn't been knocked unconscious._

_'Where are the others?' I muttered into his neck. _

_'Finishing the mission. I told them to go on, that I would find you,' He informed me, rubbing small circles on my back._

_'Can we keep what happened in this alley between us?' I asked. He pulled back and looked at me puzzled. 'Not what happened between us... but how close it came.'_

_'I will say I found you just as you had to attack, and I helped.' He replied pulling me closer again. I leaned against him and closed my tired eyes. I felt him sweep me into his arms, before going to where he had arranged to meet the rest of our team._

**Hinata's P.O.V;  
**(From where Hinata falls asleep)

I could hear Tenten voice finalising what would be my birthday. I tried to listen, but my body betrayed what I wanted and my head began to fall so it was leaning against the older girls shoulder.

My eyes slowly closed themselves and I heard Tenten chuckle slightly under her breath, before she leant against my head.

**x**x**x**

The sun was beginning to show through the trees, breaking apart the clouds, but this sudden burst of light was not what awoke me, but instead my friends rapid movements.

I moved slightly, in order to support her body, as to stop us being thrown of the log by her swift movements.

Just as I was sure I had her securely, she screamed out and threw herself back, sending us both spiralling into the floor.

"TENTEN!" I exclaimed, shocked my such violet sleep movements. "I mean Haruki."

"Bit late to correct yourself Asami," She said with a small smile.

I shook of my comment. "You have been thrashing all night, it's amazing you didn't fall of the bed sooner."

She shuddered slightly as she cast her mind back to the nights sleep.

"Want to tell me?" I asked, trying not to pry. She sighed, and I took that as a no, but she would.

"I am sorry I never told you this before," She started.

I listened as she recalled it exactly as if it was happening now. The way she moved like it was really happened showed me she was lost in the memory.

"And that's it... silly a memory like that can spark such a reaction, right?" She said. I knew it wouldn't have usually effected her in the slightest, and I knew the only bit that hurt her, was when Neji told her he loved her.

"But there is more?" I asked her, knowing this was building up to something more.

"Not to the story..." She said, pulling Kuri towards her.

"What to then?"

"I am pregnant..." She stated, not bothering to try to say it subtly.

I just nodded, and pulled her into a tight embrace. However I was feeling, she had it worse, I guess.

"How pregnant?" I asked her.

"14 weeks..." She replied. "Give or take a few days."

"When did you find out?" I whispered.

"Yesterday..."

**x**x**x**

We made our ways through the trees, Kuri in Tenten's arms. We had had to leave the clearing after we felt some familiar chakra's near the area, and we just had to pray we hadn't left anything there that could be directly linked to our direction.

"Where are we headed again?" I asked her.

"Itadaki... I have been here before, for vacation. It's just a small village. My mum owned a house here, and left it too me in her will. I haven't been here since she died, so I am sorry if it takes us a while to pinpoint it's where abouts," She replied. I nodded, unsure as to why she was explaining the way she got the house.

"Does Neji know about the house?" I asked. I saw her shake her head, but I wasn't convinced.

"This way," She suddenly said, darting to the right.

I followed her, and noticed the trees had begun to become fewer, spreading out. Soon I could see a few buildings, and what some shops.

"We are here..." Tenten muttered, making her way surely through the town, to a little red house on the out skirts. "Home, sweet, home."


	3. A Visitor or Two

**M**_i_s_**r**__e_**a**_d_

Disclaimer; We don't own naruto... now anyway, who knows about the future :P

**Authors Note; So yer, we are still in bed (this was started at 19:44 1/1/09). Happy new year :). Well give me credit people, I am updating like really often! Maybe its the tic tacs... **

Summary; _Leaving the village should be a hard task, but when there is nothing to stay for, will it be so?_

**Normal O.V;  
(In Konoha, bout ten minutes before Tenten and Hinata wake up.)**

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba yelled, slamming his hands against the door.

"She's not there," Shino said, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"HINATA!" Kiba carried on. "She will answer the door!"

"Move," Shino instructed. Kiba did as he was told, while Shino made the bugs eat at the wood, in order to grant them access to the room. "Fill your boots."

Kiba growled as he stepped over the door, that was now laying on the floor, and into their team mates house. He glanced around.

"W-what!?!" Kiba stuttered, as he left the apartment, having found all the rooms bare.

"She's gone, that's what," Shino replied, walking away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kiba said, running after Shino.

"Tenten's." He answered, walking swiftly to where the older women lived.

**x**x**x**

"Tenten!?!" Kiba called and began hitting the door. "NEJI!"

Shino sighed from beside him, but didn't comment.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Kiba screamed, just as someone answered his demand.

"Hey, keep it down Kiba, I do have neighbours," Neji stated as he opened the door.

"Sorry, can I come in?" Kiba asked. "Oh, and you look terrible."

Before Neji could reply, Shino walked passed him, Kiba following.

"Sure," Neji muttered to himself, as he followed them in, shutting the door behind him.

"Where's Tenten?" Shino demanded.

"Not here..." Neji muttered.

"Hm..." Shino replied.

"What is it?" Neji asked, tiredly.

"Hinata's gone, as is her stuff, and I am guessing the same with Tenten?" Shino answered.

"She left me, I got in last night, and she was gone," Neji replied, seemingly emotionless.

"Do you mind?" Shino asked, puzzling Neji, who shrugged. Bugs came from his hands, and made their way through the rooms. Soon they returned. "Hinata was here, with Tenten last night. They left together."

"Why are you telling me this?" Neji replied.

"Well she was your girlfriend." Kiba retorted.

"Not any more..." Neji muttered.

"Well lets go find 'em Shino!" Kiba announced.

**x**x**x**

**Tenten P.O.V;**

I walked into the house, keeping my eyes cast downwards, not wanting to see what was around me. The memories were painful, and all I could hope was that the blood had been wiped from the walls.

Hinata gasped from beside me, and I shuddered, knowing that the place probably hadn't been touched since the last time I was here, on that fateful night fourteen years ago now. I hadn't had the will power to return. Who would?

"Tenten?" Hinata asked from beside me.

"Yes," I whispered, not managing to look at her, but instead I stopped in the centre of the room, gazing down at the old wooden floor that was once pristine and beautiful, but now dusty and blood stained.

"What... what happened here?" Hinata asked slowly.

"It happened so long ago now, and I was so young... the details are foggy and faint," I replied. I wasn't in the mood to explain it now. "Plus, I think if I keep telling you the bad things that have happened in my life, you may begin to think nothing good happens to me."

"And to you, it must sound like nothing bad happens to me," Hinata replied in a small voice.

"Something like that," I said with a small smile, though I doubted she could see it. "How bad is the house?"

"Well, I expect you can smell some of it, and you can see some of the dust, grime and blood on the floor. But the walls..." Hinata answered, her sentence trailing off, as if she was unsure as how to finish it.

"The walls?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in my throat. I heard Hinata sigh. "Please, I need to know, and if I look... I think I will be sick..."

"Well..." Hinata started in a small voice. "As you guessed there is a lot of dust..."

"And..." I probed her.

"And grime..."

"And..." I tried again, drawing a sigh from the girl.

"The wall paper, if it is wall paper, it's slashed, and bloodstained. The slashes are blood red, like that knife that cut through them was covered with blood. There is hand prints in blood, all up the wall, some small, like that of someone between the ages of three to five, while the other is quite large, the size of an average adults. Alongside that there is smears of the blood, and deep gashes in the wall itself, not just the wall paper." Hinata finally finished.

As she spoke, memories began to come back.

"Is there on large smear, like someone that was covered in blood slid down the wall?" I asked.

"Yes..." She muttered.

I nodded, and prepared myself for the sight that I would soon be seeing. Taking a deep breath, I slowly began to raise my head, closing my eyes as I did so. When my head was facing directly in front of the wall before, I carefully opened my eyes, taking my time. As I began to gaze around the room, I realised that maybe I could do this.

"Hinata, we have some stuff to take care of I do believe." I informed her, leaving the room.

**x**x**x**

**With Shino and Kiba (moments after the girls left the clearing.)**

"Was that them?" Kiba asked Akamaru, who nodded to teen. "Well, show us the way!"

"You know, I could do this just as well as Akamaru with my bugs," Shino said as he followed his team mate and dog.

**x**x**x**

**Tenten and Hinata (Tenten P.O.V)**

We left the shop, bags in hands, full of the various cleaning equipment we needed.

"This will deal with the dirt and grime, but the wallpaper and decorations will be a different matter. We can always sort that out later though. I think this will take enough time as it is," I said to Hinata, who just nodded at my side.

We made our way back to the house slowly, in a comfortable silence, at least I hoped that what it was. Neither of us could seem to be bothered to do anything to make a decent conversation, and to me this silence wasn't one that was killer.

About a minute later the house came into view, the door wide open.

"Did you close the door behind you?" I asked Hinata.

"Of course I did," She replied. "Byakugun!"

She moved her head carefully over house, gasping slightly as she did so.

"What is it..." I asked, before correcting myself. "Who's there? Do we know them?"

"Its... its..." She began, byakugun inactivating. "It's my team, minus Kurenai..."

I dropped the bags I was holding, the bottles spilling everywhere, but thankfully none of them split and spilt. "I guess you are part of a tracking team. We should have known..."

Hinata bent down slowly, and picked up the bottles, placing them bag in the bags. She stood up straight and held out the bag, waiting for me to take it.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting," I said taking the bags of her, and going through the open door, Hinata walking beside me.

"I can see you two have a lot to be doing today then." Kiba stated from his position on the floor, Shino leaning against his head. "But I think some things remain more important then others. Care to tell us why we find you here...?"

**Authors Note;**

**Sorry its so short, I have been really ill the last few days... :(, as you can tell we started this chapter then I was ill, and it got put on hold, and usually that wouldn't stop me, but on top of that my laptop charger decided to keel over and die, so I got stuck using a laptop with a broken space key, then miracle, the charger healed itself...**

**So yea... review if you wants, you don't have to, I will update either way :P**


End file.
